Family trials and fun times
by Just Being Me 13
Summary: Stories about Jack and the guardians as they become a family and go through tests and times of fun.
1. Girl Jack!

**A/N: **** Hey yea I know another story, but i had these ideas since i watched the movie. Which i must say in my opinion _Rise of the Guardians_ was an awesome movie! **

****Well if you have any one shot chapter ideas feel free to tell me them either by review or PM i would love to hear them!****

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT** OWN_ Rise of the Guardians_**!**

_ENJOY!_**  
**

* * *

Jackie was sitting at the window seat staring up at the moon that day's events getting to her. There fight with Pitch, her memories, all of it finally taking its toll on the girl. North decided it would be a good idea to throw a little dinner party for the guardians to celebrate their victory. Jackie didn't want to be down there in all that commotion, it… unnerved her that they still wanted her to be around she thought she was a nuisance to others.

Only she didn't let that thought even enter her mind, she just really didn't want to be down there for the headache she was having. The noise and light wouldn`t help her get rid of it any time soon. The moon seemed to calm her down, making the white haired girl slightly drowsy. Light snow flurries rained down outside adding a bit more frost to the windows, the noise and lights coming from downstairs adding shadows to the already darkened room. The room was suddenly flooded in light as Jackie's head snapped up to view whoever had entered her new sanctuary. Bunny leaned against the doorway with a glass of eggnog in his hand.

"Ahh here ya are, were all waiting for ya down there." The rabbit smiled softly at the girl`s surprised look. Her hood falling off exposing her white as snow hair.

"Nah I'd rather stay up here." She loved giving the rabbit a hard time, but she truly meant every word she said. She turned to face the window again a picture of Jamie, and the other kids in Burgess having a snowball fight frosted up on it. Bunny pulled up a chair and stared at the girl for a good minute calculating what was possibly going on through her head. "

If ya want ta talk about it go ahead." Jackie didn`t need to or want to talk about anything; she shook her head and pulled her hood up in hopes that Bunny would get the picture. "

Frostbite…" Jackie still said no she wanted to be left alone and that was her final decision. The Easter Bunny sighed in frustration. "You can either talk about it, or enjoy the party, or get questioned by all the guardians instead of just me." The winter girl glared at her furry friend as Bunny just chuckled at her. "

I don`t want to talk about ok! Go bother someone else Kangaroo." She huffed crossing her arms glaring at the snow covered land before her ruffling her brown skirt. (She is wearing leggings underneath) Bunny nodded taking that as her answer to go down to the party and enjoy it whether she liked it or not. He picked her up and threw the winter spirit over his shoulder as he made his way out the door with Jackie kicking and screaming.

"Bunny! I`ll kill you for this!" the sight of the two had everyone laughing. Bunny tossed Jackie onto the couch as he crossed his arms smirking smugly. "What you do that for?" Tooth flittered up to Bunnymund her eyes watching both their youngest guardian and the bunny. "Little Jackie wouldn`t come down and celebrate with us, so I decided to bring her down myself." Jackie glared at the arm rest of the red couch. "

Come enjoy celebration!" North walked to a yeti who was holding drinks and grabbed the winter girl a glass of eggnog. Taking the drink Jackie hopped of the couch and looked around. "Might as well enjoy tonight since i'm already here." Smiles grew on the faces of her companions as they celebrated.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know you`re thinking Jack as a girl in first chapter. Well it was the only one i finished so far so don`t kill me please.**

****One shot chapter ideas are encouraged.****

**Review please!**


	2. Trust

**A/N:**** Hey new update! I know its short but i wanted to post one i have alot of ideas but feel free to express any you have. **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN!_  
**

* * *

Jack knew that the guardians wanted to help but he felt better to do things on his own. It was just a natural instinct for him; he had no grudge against any of them for leaving him alone. He thought he made that perfectly clear when he went to each guardian for advice. Now that he was stupid enough for not watching where he was going on the roof of North's home, he slipped and possibly broke and arm and maybe a leg.

He wasn't sure the pain felt the same. He broke his arm many times when learning how to fly without anyone's help. The wind broke his fall by a bit but not much to save him from injury. They started freaking out, he had no clue why in was a harmless fall he didn't get hurt too badly it hurt a bit but not that much. Sandy only gave the boy a sympathetic look. Sandy was like an all seeing eye he knew most of everything.

"Guys! Guys! I`m fine i`m not dying plead don't go crazy." Jack pleaded as the others ignored him moving around the room trying to find casts and pain medicine.

"Sandy please help me." Jack gave the Sandman his best puppy dog look. Sandy made out a message that said. 'They wouldn`t listen to me even if I tried.' He sighed feeling defeated.

"Jack mate are you ok?" Bunny who had been leaning against the wall heard the sigh. Jack smirked.

"Just great Bunny! I just wish North and Tooth wouldn`t freak out as much as they do." Bunny nodded giving the winter spirit a knowing smile.

"Cause you are like their child to them, so they feel like they should do their best to make you feel better. You may not be hurt but they want to be certain that you aren't hurt too badly." North and Tooth stopped what they were doing to sit down in the chairs next to Jacks bed.

"That's right sweet tooth we care about you were a family now, I hope you can trust in us to take care of you every now and then?" Jack smiled knowing he finally had a family. "Hey I trust you all but i`m so used to doing things on my own it kind of became an instinct of mine." Bunny flinched knowing that they had left Jack alone for so many years and it probably did lead to things like this.

"We understand but try to trust." North spoke smiling down at the youngest member. Jack fell into a peaceful, happy sleep once those two were up and at it again. Later on they found out he only sprained his wrist and bruised his ankle.

Once the injuries were healed Jack spent most of his time and North`s silently dubbing it his new home. They were all happy that Jack started to break his habits that he had created while he was alone. Knowing that he accepted being a part of the family.

* * *

**A/N: **** Please review!**


	3. Safe and Sound

**A/N:**** Another update! I had this idea since i got home. So i had to write it out.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOT ROTG OR THE SONG USED!_  
**

**R&R**

* * *

All the guardians went to visit Jamie and the rest of the believers that helped them defeat Pitch. It was a yearly thing but for this one Jack had to visit someone else. Since Jamie was 14 now the boy had been teaching Jack how to play more of the guitar than Jack already knew. They all had a great time Sophie who was 8 now played with Bunny and Tooth while the twins asked North and Sandy questions they had before joining Jamie and Jack in a snowball fight.

The kids had a curfew so they all had to leave at 7. When Jacks family were walking back to the sleigh the winter spirit stopped in his tracks. Tooth turned to the boy.

"Jack is everything alright?" Said boy nodded. "Yea I just need to go do something." With that he was off to the little old graveyard that dated back to the founding of the town. In a neat little row his mother, father, and sisters graves were lined up.

"Hey Emma I just wanted to come by and tell you hi and that everything's fine her. I miss you though." Jack sighed holding back the tears. The guardians were standing behind the fence as the trees loomed over them. Almost menacingly. Jack took the guitar he hid behind the grave since it was early spring no snow or rain could damage it. He started to hum and play the guitar capturing the ears of the guardians behind him.

(Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. ((DON'T OWN SONG)))

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I`ll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don`t leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You`ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window _

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You`ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes _

_You`ll be alright _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo, _

Tooth had started crying in the middle of the song as Sandy, Bunny, and North hung their heads in respect and sadness. It was a hauntingly beautiful song, and Jack could sing and play well. It surprised them at first but after listening to the lyrics and who he was singing to it just hurt.

"I`m sorry I had to l-leave you Emma and i`m sorry I didn't remember you. I promise I'll make it up to you. I miss you so much, I love you. Please tell mom and dad I love them too." Jacks voice cracked as the tears started falling down his cheeks. He rested his head against the headstone hiccupping as he cried for his family.

"B-bye Emma I'll come back to visit soon I love you." With that the winter spirit turned and headed for the sleigh still hiccupping and crying. The guardians rushed to the sleigh acting like they never saw any of it. Well the act went pretty well until Tooth saw Jack crying and pulled her into his arms.

"Sweet tooth shh she loved you very much and that song was beautiful." She comforted the youngest member of the group on the way back to the North pole. Jack had stopped crying but fell asleep on the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry it was a sad chapter. Please review!**


	4. Birthday? huh?

**A/N:**** Hey so i updated again. Its snowing were i am. Its so pretty well i will try to throw in another update either tomorrow or monday so please look out for that.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING._**

* * *

Jack let out a soft sigh as he walked, well weaved between the trees near his pond in Burgess. He felt a bit guilty leaving the pole like that but he wanted to save the heartbreak for later. He heard Bunny, Tooth, and North say his name in a conversation, his trust skills got the best of him and he fled. He didn't want it to be true if they really did kick him out of the group, he was beginning to believe them to be a weird family.

He dragged his staff behind him as it created intricate frost patterns in his wake. The Guardians didn't know there youngest member's birthday was it was a tradition that they celebrate each other's birthday. The four well technically three were discussing this as Sandy just sat back as usual in the Globe Room. Having not heard Jack fly into the other room through the open windows, they continued on with the conversation.

Jack quietly walked in still unnoticed by everyone besides Sandy, the little golden man was going to greet the winter spirit when he noticed Jack`s expression change from happy to scared. This worried Sandy having known that Jack still had trust issues, but before he could get to the boy. Jack had raced out the window into the growing snowstorm.

The Sandman hated to hurt anyone that included the elves but in times of need he would hurt one. More like make the poor thing nuisance. Sandy grabbed the closest elf he could find at that moment. Shaking the elf he caught the others attention. 'Jack left trust issues he needs help now!' the Sandman's message displayed. At once North grabbed a snow globe sending the group to Burgess.

All four stood at the edge of Jack`s frozen lake. Having not notice the boy with his hood up and head down walking towards them. Jack who didn't know he had visitors yet kept on walking. What could he say walking helped him think clearly and calm him down, he bumped into Bunny as he rambled under his breath. Jack fell to the ground as Bunny stumbled forward a few steps.

"Jack!" Tooth zoomed forward and enveloped the boy into a bone crushing hug. "I`m so sorry! We didn't mean to upset you we only wanted to find out when your birthday was." She had a few tears slipping down her face. Jack felt guilty he ran out without finding out why they were talking about him. He felt like a coward. The winter spirit pulled his hood down even further.

"I'm sorry… it's actually tomorrow." Bunny heard Jacks whispered words. "Tomorrow mate!?" the boy nodded ever since regaining his memories he found out many things about himself. One of those things was his birthday which was tomorrow August 5th. Tooth dried her tears as a big grin stretched across her rosy cheeks.

"Tomorrow ohh that's great we can throw you a party and everything. It will be the best party ever!" As the fairy flittered about rambling her plans to throw the best party ever for Jack the others just smiled at her antics.

"Jack trust us from now on alright we don't want to see you hurt or see that you don't trust us it hurts to know we have done you wrong." North spoke up as Tooth nodded at his words.

"Sweet tooth you're like family to us we love you very much." Jack smiled brightly as his hood fell. "Thank you." Bunny nodded clearly impressed with North's words.

"Now let's go back home alright." Bunny spoke u,p with that they headed back to the North Pole and threw Jack the best birthday party ever!

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	5. Headache

**A/N:**** Updated! Sorry it isn't the greatest i wrote this when i didn't feel that great. Also sorry its so short.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Jack`s head was pounding. He couldn't concentrate on anything. So he made sure when no one was looking to slip up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door with a small click and closing the window.

The cold seemed to be against him as it only triggered the pain to worsen. He crawled lifelessly into his bed and pulled the snowflake comforter above his head to block out an extra noise and light. Sleep came soon after as he the welcoming darkness helped to ease the pain. By dinner time the rest of the guardians seemed to notice that their youngest wasn't with them.

Tooth offered to look for him herself but everyone ended up following anyway. So after checking in the toy factory room and North's study they ended up at Jacks bedroom door. Sandy could sense someone was asleep in the room. The door creaked open as everyone polled into the surprisingly not as cold room "Jack are you ok?" Tooth's soft voice made the boy stir in his sleep, before he woke up with a groan.

"Hmm..? Wha' are you all doing?" Bunny decided to step up and answer only to be silenced by Tooth. "We came to see if you were alright." She leaned next to the bed purple eyes trained to the inhabitant that took up said bed.

" Jus a headache, gonna sleep it off." A smile grew on the fairies face. " Ok sweet tooth we'll be downstairs if you need us." He was already asleep by the time they got to the door.

" Sweet dreams..." The four whispered.

* * *

**A/N:**** Review please!**


	6. Home?

**A/N:**** Hey i wanted to throw in another chapter before leaving for a while, until Valentines day i promised i would finish that Valentines day special little story and i will! Well i hope you all like this one! Please keep reviewing.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!_  
**

* * *

Sandy had been watching the young winter spirit for a while now, never having seen him actually settle down and sleep. It was concerning the golden guardian a bit sure immortals don't need sleep as often as mortals but they still need to sleep every now. When brought up at the guardian meeting that Jack was unaware of, Tooth spoke up.

"Well I've never actually see him go off to an actual home when we talk as i`m out gathering teeth." That made Sandy`s investigation seem more like a mission. With that little bit of info the two decided they would find out where there youngest goes to after a long day. Jack was flying around watching all the hustle and bustle going about. Occasionally he would freeze an elf or two but overall not causing any trouble.

The four were sitting in the living room as Jack flew in and sat in the rafters. Sandy and Tooth whispering to each other, well in Sandy`s case pictures. Bunny noticed the frost boy in the rafters,

"Frostbite didn`t see ya there." The winter spirit waved down at everyone as Bunny and North went back to their 'Who`s holiday is better' fight.

"Jack could you come down here?" Tooth had that motherly 'no funny business' tone. Everyone knew not to get on Tooth's bad side; it would only open up a world of less teeth and pain. Jack nodded floating to the ground sitting on the floor in front of the two guardians situated on the red couch.

"Yes?" the winter spirit tilted his head to the side in a cute question like way. "Do you have a home like anywhere you can go at the end of a long day and rest?" That question had everyone's attention it was at the back of Bunny`s and North's minds but they never really gave it much thought. Jack posture became straighter as he adopted a slight deer caught in the headlights look.

"No…" the winter spirit mumbled pulling up his hood to cover his eyes as he stared at the carpeted floor. "You don't have a home frostbite?!" Bunny looked over quizingly at the boy in question. The boy shook his head.

"Well the pond is my home." Bunny shot up from his seat. "That aint a home Jack! That's a pond." Jack whipped his head to meet Bunny`s glare with an equally matched glare.

"Yea it's been my HOME for as long as I've been alive. I`ve been content with that! You have no right to tell me what's a home and what isn't!" The hood flipped off his head as he zoomed back up to the rafters curling back up into a ball. Bunny calmed down after realizing what had happened.

"Look Frostbite i`m sorry it's just we care bout ya and we want ya to have a good home." North had pondered something since Jack had said he didn't have a home.

"Why don't Jack live here I have spare bedroom he can use." Tooth broke out into a big grin. "Why not!" Jack turned his head a bit.

"I don't want to impose i`m fine with the home I have now." North shook his head with a sigh. "You won't be imposing, you can decorate the room anyway you like. Offer stands." Jack nodded.

"I will think about it." Tooth and Sandy both hugged each other happy with the outcome of their little investigation. Over the next two months Jack had a room in the workshop he had it decorated like the pond back in Burgess. Sure he wouldn't stay there all the time but the feeling of actually having a place to go to when you want to that felt warm and full of love just meant the world to him. So he took on the offer of having a place to stay.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **


	7. Words hurt and cause fevers

**A/N:**** This one is a bit longer so yay! Well if you have any ideas for one shot ideas please tell me im thinking about a little Jack story or another Jackie which sounds better?**

**A. baby Jack or b. Jackie **

* * *

Jack hadn't meant to freeze Bunny's river or the eggs around it. He was just watching them have fun, drifting off to sleep when Bunny yelled his name. He jumped into the air and accidently shot a bolt of ice and froze the pond. That set the Easter Bunny off.

"Jack!" Oh crap now he knew he was in trouble. The child side of him took over; he raced to the tunnel that led to North's. "Frostbite get back here!" Fortunately, yet not so fortunately North was about to call the two to his workshop for a meeting.

"Ah there you two are, I was calling guardian meeting right now." North smiled down at Jack who flew to the rafters. Bunny huffed.

"Frosty here has no reason to be here he can't take his job seriously first he freezes my lake and then the eggs. He can't stop for one moment without playing a prank on me. He doesn't deserve a job like thus with how he acts!" Jack mumbled a response.

" I'm jumpy from lack of sleep." Tooth tried to reason with Bunny. "Bunny you didn't mean he's just a kid he didn't-"

"Yes he did! He can't take anything seriously at all its all fun and games with him he should just leave now! Save us the trouble!" That was it, Jack had enough of the insults he didn't mean to freeze the lake. The winter child raced out of the workshop and to Burgess even though it was summer. And a hot summer at that the boy wasn't thinking properly his thoughts racing a mile a minute. Jack stumbled along the shore of his lake feeling disoriented and now hot. Those feelings both very uncommon for him. The lake being melted is what brought him back to the real world.

"Bunny how could you! Sandy said the boy wasn't sleeping well so he's jumpy." Instantly Bunny felt bad he scared the boy after he found him falling forward on the small hill.

"Oh crap I thought he was falling to freeze the lake on purpose. We have to find the ankle bitter." The only problem with that they didn't know where he would be at. It took them a little over an hour to locate their missing boy. They noticed as they made their way to the boy that he was sweating quite a bit and his cheeks were bright red. The sun and heat hadn't been very nice to him.

"Jack..." Tooth called out to grab his attention. It worked. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not a good guardian I'll just go away and leave you all alone. Being here wasn't the greatest idea anyway. Well bye." With that Jack let out a tear strained chuckle and jumped to fly away only to stumble in the wind and fall. Sandy caught the boy before he hit the ground and had his dream sand put the winter child to sleep.

"Bunnymund! This is your fault!" Bunny flinched mother Tooth had finally come out. He was in deep trouble now. She put her small hand to Jacks forehead as his breathing began to grow heavy.

"North he's running a high fever we have to cool him down." With that a snow globe was thrown the ground as the found themselves standing in the infirmary at the workshop."Bunny get some snow from outside now!" Tooth yelled out orders as Sandy kept the boy from waking up. It took them a couple of hours to at least get most of the red out of his cheeks as he stirred.

"Hmm..." Jack rubbed his eyes with his fists much like a toddler would do. "Jack you're up how do you feel?" Tooth fluttered up to him checking his temperature. 'Still high but not as bad.' Tooth smiled down at Jack.

"Frostbite..." Bunny stepped up rubbing the back of his neck nervously before sighing. "I'm sorry for saying all that I was mad and I didn't know you were having trouble sleeping." Jack smiled at the apology, chuckling softly.

"I guess we both caused the others trouble today huh?" Bunny laughed at that. "Can I get up now?" The hopeful look in Jacks eyes would make anyone say yes, well in this particular situation not everyone.

"No Jack. What were you thinking going off to Burgess when it was summer!?" Tooth's motherly side was out and scolding Jack for not being careful.

"I know I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry..." Jack let out a yawn. "Come on the boy needs sleep." North pushed everyone out of the room as Sandy threw demand in the winter child's eyes as he started to protest sleep. Maybe now he could get some good sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** please review!**


	8. Stubborn child

**A/N:**** I`m back sorry it took so long i was out sick for like a week and still have work to make up. But we got a snow day here! Yay! So i decided to throw in an update. Ideas are welcome. **

* * *

Immortals didn't need to eat or sleep unless they somehow got sick or injured. As the winter spirit Jack Frost did often from his curiosity by being the child he is. So when he found himself in his bedroom at North's, (which he barely used) he wasn't surprised to have a pounding migraine. The winter spirit remembered that he played a prank on Bunny, and somehow hit a wall when his staff was taken from him. Jack flipped the cover off as he stood the world became dizzy around him.

_'Not a good sign.' _He thought the sound of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of someone. The door swung open as the guardians filed into the large room he was placed in. Tooth shrieked in delight as Jack finally woke up.

"Jack you're up!" North smiled down at the boy as Tooth hugged him from his spot on the bed. Jack stood up again in hope of finding out what happened to his staff only to become dizzy again. Bunny sighed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have told Sandy to take your staff mate. You're gonna have to stay in bed for a bit though." (Can't do his accent or North's sorry) Jack groaned at his fate.

"I'm sorry for playing that prank it was uncalled for." Freezing Bunny's ears together was quite funny though. The apologies were simple, as Jack lay back down only sideways on the bed not feeling the need to lay normally. Everyone else left besides Bunny.

"I'll be back with something for you to eat." He only got a grunt and a "Not hungry." From the boy.

"You're eating anyway Frosty." A chuckled escaped the Pooka at the boys predicament. By the time Bunny came back with the chicken broth, Jack was already asleep or at least pretending to be asleep.

"Frostbite get up." Jack sat up grumbling about no sleep is mean. As Bunny sat the tray containing the soup in front of the winter sprite.

"I'm not hungry I already had a cookie or two earlier." Jack huffed childishly.

"Yea but that wasn't good food now eat or I won't let ya have your staff back." Jack hesitated and took one spoonful of the soup before saying he was done.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, that's not enough Jack." Bunny could honestly say that Jack acted like a stubborn child when he wanted to. It was annoying but it's how their youngest member got what he wanted at times. Only this time Bunny wasn't going to fall for it.

"Jack your staff with Sandy I told him if you didn't eat you weren't gonna get it or any cookies after." Bunny held up a spoonful of the broth, as Jack mumbled "You're mean." Before eating the rest of the broth.

"Good, now I'll get Sandy to bring you your staff." The pooka smirked.

"And cookies?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yea and cookies too Snowflake." With that Bunny was gone to tell the others about what happened. They would all get a laugh out of it.

* * *

**A/N:**** Review please!**


	9. Seasons changing

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long for me to update i had to make up work and i have a big project due Tuesday. I`m almost done with it though! I thought since you all waited i would update. Sorry if it doesn't sound right or its too short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ROTG!**

* * *

Everyone sat at the table chatting and eating away. North held a little family dinner every week, tonight was Jacks first one. The winter spirit played with the food on his plate deep in thought drowning out the voices of the other guardians sitting around him. He thought about how everything had changed for him. Now he wasn't lonely, nor was he hungry having ate a few cookies beforehand when North surprised him with a family dinner. Surprised by the fact he said family and then dinner Jack just nodded when he was asked if he wanted to join. Not expecting to talk about anything he ate a few pieces of broccoli to satisfy Tooth and her slight obsession with keeping his teeth nice and clean and healthy.

"Jack?" Tooth's soft voice drove the boy out of his thoughts. The worried look in her eyes surprised him. "Are you ok?" It was deathly quiet at the table all eyes on him to see what he would do next.

"Yea i'm fine, I think I may have eaten one too many cookies beforehand." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck not letting them see he was faking it. Only Tooth knew better but let it slide. "

Ohh ok... well just don't upset your stomach please." She smiled at him and went back to her conversation with Sandy about Tooth`s work times. Apparently from what Jack overheard she was doing well. That made him smile before he went back to playing with the food on his plate. He wasn't feeling the greatest lately maybe that was because it was almost spring and he always felt tired and slightly depressed whenever the air became warmer.

He had nothing against spring; Natalie was fun to be around and was his only friend before he became a guardian. Autumn didn't mind him he just didn't really like to be around him he was the no play only work kind of spirit and Jack respected that so left him alone to do fall time stuff that he did. Now Summer well she and him didn't like each other, which was kind of expected. She played cruel pranks (well in her opinion they were pranks)

Like giving people heatstroke and killing crops. Jack hated when his cold hurt people or killed them that's why he tried to send warnings when he was gonna send a storm that could potentially hurt people. Summer she hated his cold and tried to get Natalie to turn against him. She told the Guardians and other immortal spirits he was a pest and caused trouble wherever he went. By the time everyone else was finished Jack still had half of his food on his plate, he didn't need to eat but he could so he ate whenever he could so he could feel normal for a while. When Bunny looked over at him. Jack`s eyes were glazed over and tears seemed to be threatening to fall at any moment.

"Frostbite your sure your ok mate?" Jack sprung up from his seat a tear fell down his cheek unnoticed. "Ohh yea i'm fine just lost in thought. Can I be excused I need to go to sleep." North nodded clearly surprised Jack just didn't spring up and fly away. "It's getting ready to be spring so the shift in weather doesn't play to well with me." Jack laughed nervously as he gave them a smile from the explanation before racing away to his bedroom. An hour later a knock came at his door.

"Jack… I wanted to see if you wanted anything we have hot chocolate waiting for you downstairs." Tooth's soothing voice filled the air as she opened the door into the moon light filled room. Making the room glow a spooky silver- blue. Jack had an arm over his eyes as he breathed softly. She assumed he was asleep so she turned to leave.

"Yea I'll be down in a second don't worry 'bout me k." the winter spirit got up stretching, as he grabbed his staff and followed a clearly happy Tooth.

"Sweet Tooth i'm so happy your gonna join us." Jack still sleepy only grunted in response. North and Bunny were talking about production with toys and eggs for their respected holiday.

"Hey look who decided to finally join us." Bunny pointed out s he saw the two float down the stairs into the living room that was lit by the warm crackling fire.

"Yea, yea cottontail I get it." Jack smirked as he saw Bunny`s smile fall for a second from the nickname before springing back into a smile. Sandy handed Jack a cup of hot chocolate that was turning cold in his hand.

"Thanks Sandy." The Sandman only nodded in response. Jack yawned going unnoticed by everyone who was telling him stories. By the time they finished their animated tale Jack had set mug on the floor ad had snuggled into the side of the big armchair he was in. Tooth cooed at the site as Bunny and North smiled warmly. Sandy sent the boy sweet dreams to help him sleep. Bunny pulled the boy into an embrace carrying him up the steps and to his room.

"Who knew season change could take so much out of him." Tooth stated as North nodded seeing his 'son' being tucked into bed.

"Well at least we know he's safe."

* * *

**A/N:**** Review please.**


	10. Easter Basket!

**A/N:**** Happy Early Easter! I updated and its long! Well i will try and post another chapter before thursday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack flew by as the children squealed happily as they found the eggs Bunny had hid for them. He could feel the hope in the air as the parents smiled at their children. It was a happy sight that he wished he still had his sister to spend it with. He remembered that he used to sneak some of his eggs in her basket so she would have more, then him getting scolded for it by her as she insisted he take the eggs back. He would laugh and tell her to keep them a present from himself. He loved his sister Emma, he truly did. Jack touched down on the soft downy grass of the old Burgess cemetery. He spotted his sisters old withered grave.

"Hey Emma its Easter…. I just thought I would come by and wish you a happy Easter and give you this." He set down a bright pastel green fading to blue with pink and yellow flowers around the center colored egg right in front of the stone. He smiled brightly.

"Accept it as my present for today." He gave a dramatic bow and laughed. Imagining her laughing along with him as she would curtsey dramatically.

**Meanwhile**

Bunny huffed as he fell back into one of North's big comfy couches. He had just finished making the usual rounds for dropping off Easter eggs to the children. He left each guardian a basket with a couple of eggs hidden somewhere they go the most. Jack`s…. he didn't hide his he kept it here at the workshop so when they all came for the dinner tonight he could present it and say he was sorry about last year's Easter when they were battling Pitch. He still didn't forgive himself, and he doubted he would for quite a while. After a couple of hours everyone –minus Jack- were settled around the fire chattering about today.

"Bunny thank you for the wonderful basket! I loved it!" Tooth gave him a big hug before settling back down in her seat.

"Has anyone seen Jack he`s 20 minutes late." Bunny had sent out the lights to gather everyone to the pole, he though Jack would have seen the lights by now.

Jack hadn`t seen the lights he was still sitting at the same spot for over three hours talking to his sister like she was there. The winter spirit yawned and stretched, as he heard his back pop he saw the northern lights shining in the sunset lit sky above him.

"Crap! I gotta go! Bye Emma I will be by late." With that quick goodbye he had the wind race him to the North Pole. Jack crashed into the living room where the other guardians were starting to get worried.

"I am so sorry guys…" He gulped in a few deep breathes as Tooth pulled Jack into a giant bone crashing hug.

"Ohh there you are!"

"Were have ya been frostbite?" Bunny didn't look happy. Jack gulped; he didn't make it snow or anything today.

"I`m sorry... I was caught up in something." Jack nervously shifted from foot to foot messing with his staff as he didn't look the Easter Bunny in the eyes. Sandy could feel the tension in the room.

"What were you caught up in?" Jack sighed.

"I was spending some time with my sister telling her 'happy Easter'." Bunny nodded feeling that pang in his chest.

"Let's go celebrate!" North interrupted hoping that everything would turn less rough, if they both were happy. Jack smiled and animatedly talked about his latest snowball fight with Jamie and his friends, after they finished their meal.

"So right before I left, so they could go inside. I was hit in the back of the head with a massive snowball. Jamie had thrown it before running to his house. I swore that I would get him back for it too." Jack smiled triumphantly at his tale. Before an idea popped into his head.

"Oh yea I made presents for everyone..." He got up from the table before anyone could ask, and came back with a small beige clothed bag. He pulled out painted eggs and handed one to each one of the guardians at the table. Tooth had a purple and green one with pictures of teeth around it. North's looked like a present, Sandy's had a picture of a dream sand dolphin on it, and Bunny's was his warren. Each intricately detailed, and pristine. That tears gathered in their eyes.

"Ohh Jack there lovely!" Tooth cradled hers to her cheek as Jack gave her a cheeky grin satisfied at his work.

"Bunny set his on the table grabbing everyone's attention. Jack`s face fell in hurt before his façade replaced it.

"Snowflake, I got an Easter present for ya." Jack looked up hopefully as Bunny pulled the basket that was under his chair.

"Here ya are." Bunny smiled as he saw the childlike gleam in Jack`s eyes. The winter spirit eyed the blue ribbon wrapped around middle of the twig colored basket. Jack admired the colorful eggs in the basket.

"Bunny… Thank you!" Jack set the basket down gently on the table. Before crushing Bunny in a big hug, he rubbed his cheek against the Easter Bunny's as a few tears slipped down his cold cheek. He really was just a child looking for a family that loved him. Bunny knew that so did everyone else.

"Your welcome ankle biter, now it's late and I think we should all go to bed." Jack pouted.

"I`m not tired, I refuse." The winter child yawned soon after that. Bunny chuckled.

"Sure ya aren't snowflake, sure you aren't."

* * *

**A/N:**** REVIEW! ;D**


	11. Broken beyond repair prt 1

**A/N:**** Hey this will have maybe a 2nd or 3rd part to it but that depends on when i actually have an idea on how the rest will look like in words. -.- I hope you enjoy it! I love you all!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ROTG!**_

* * *

Jack woke up with sweat trailing down his face. He was trying to get some sleep after a month without any. He was getting relentless amounts of nightmares; every time he closed his eyes or had a daydream it always became nightmarish. It scared him, yes he admits to being scared he always has been now but he hid it fairly well. These nightmares happened to be about his memories, last Easter, and his 'family.'

They were all distorted though never to be normal again. It all made him quaver in his nonexistent boots. He was on edge from it, every little thing seemed to scare him even more now especially the shadows. It also didn't help that he was currently down with the flu. The world just wasn`t in his favor was it?

He had debated with himself and the wind about going to one of the guardians and asking for help but he didn't want to be a bother. North still had preparations to handle, Tooth and Sandy were busy, and Bunny well he just wasn't in the mood to deal with the Kangaroo's temper. It was also from the fear that he was being too needy, see he was alone for 300 years and feels like he's being to needy when he visits to often.

That was something he just didn't want. Pitch Black had been lurking in the shadows recently watching the winter child as he slowly broke down bit by bit. He had a plan break down the poor boy till he was nothing but an empty shell that could be easily controlled and seek his revenge on the guardians. With Jack Frost by his side he would be impossible to defeat, that child had so much potential no one could look past that ever. The frost child took a shuddering breath that gave a cold, minty wisp of air in front of him. He feared that the guardians would just up and leave him if he did anything to upset them.

"N-No! J-Just calm down you can trust them…" He hardly even believed himself that that was true. He took another shuddering breath that flu he had contracted has really taken its toll on him. Pitch chuckled darkly as he watched the white haired child. Pitch could easily see the child deteriorating slowly and his center was turning dark.

North could feel that something was wrong, but he thought nothing of it. Nothing was going on with the globe. No one had come to express their discomfort, or if anything was wrong. Sandy had started to get worried after a month of not finding the youngest guardian to check on his dreams. The Sandman had started this with every guardian to make sure Pitch couldn`t be lurking in their dreams.

Tooth's mini fairies had been able to find him, but only a few times on their trips to collect teeth. Tooth hadn't seen the boy. Bunny didn't think anything of it; he loved the silence he had in the Warren. No pranks or cold wind to bother his recuperation for next Easter. It was a job well done. Pitch had kept quiet this past year and they thought it was over but they were wrong. For this the family will be punished for not checking up on their youngest, they had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

**A/N:**** REVIEW!**


	12. They didnt know

**A/N:**** HI! I have brought you all something to make you thing. I blame me being an outsider in some classes at school. Oh well. Enjoy! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Pitch sat in the dark, quietness of his home that the nightmares dragged him down into. He didn't know that one of the guardians pitied him, and wanted to help him. No, the boogeyman cursed MiM for giving him the label 'bad guy.'

Pitch wanted Jack on his team, because he missed his child and wanted the hole in his heart to be filled. He truly longed for a family as Jack did, but the winter child had finally gotten that wish. While Pitch was left with only his thoughts to keep him company.

These thoughts dragged him further and further into a deep hole of depression. Pitch was a good guy he helped keep the kids safe by scaring them from going out after dark, or walk home alone, or play in the road. It bothered him that he couldn't get his one wish by being labeled.

Jack had made Pitch have hope that he could finally have a family. He watched the child for a while leaving him small gifts like the stuffed bear with the royal blue ribbon around its neck. That Jack secretly kept with him whenever he went to spend the night at one of the guardians.

Pitch even tried to keep the bad dreams at bay when the winter spirit was alone. Only he was unsuccessful because Jack had lost all hope of being found. Pitch had tried everything in his power as the immortal nightmare king to stop the boy from finding his way to his heart.

Pitch had tried to protect him from being used, but that obviously blew up in his face. He sighed. Pitch fell asleep as gold glittering sand swirled around his jet black hair. A picture show of memories finally gave Pitch Black the best night of sleep of sleep he has had in over 300 years.

* * *

**A/N:**** REVIEW**


	13. Lullabies

**A/N:**** Hey all i`m back! I only got two more weeks of school! Then i will try my hardest to update as much as i can. -.- but i will probably be spending my summer watching 'Doctor Who' and Paranormal shows. So its a short chapter I know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack flew around Burgess watching the children settle down to sleep until the next day. When he noticed Sophie`s lamp to still be on, even when the dream sand had entered her room. Jack peaked his head into the room ever so slightly. He could see the girl clutching her bunny plush her knuckles turning white. Her eyes widened in fear as the shadows loomed menacingly over her. Tears were streaming down her red face.

The winter spirits face softened at the sight, as he was reminded of his own sister. So he hopped over to the scared girl who calmed a little knowing Jack was beside her. He nodded smiling as he sat down on the bed next to her, and tucked her in.

Sophie snuggled into the warm blanket, as Sandy had entered the room without the two noticing. Jack opened his mouth and started to sing. ((A/N: Song is called Golden Slumbers.))

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I`ll keep,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

Jacks voice was soft and calming as Sophie yawned one last time before falling asleep. The winter child kissed her forehead before making his way to the pond to just sit and think for a while.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ok Review please! Also, if you have any ideas for another chapter please dont hesitate to speak them. Thanks! Love you all to the moon and back!**


	14. Dance

**A/N:**** Its summer and i'm back! Sorry i tried to make this chapter longer but it** **didn't really work out. So i will post more a.s.a.p. This chapters diffrent its human guardians and modern day. Hope you enjoy. Many Loves from me.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN!**_

* * *

Jack sat in one of the back rows watching the rehearsals for his sisters dance recital. He loved watching her perform on stage with a bright smile her face. Her costume sparkling as she twirled in the spot light with the rest of her small class.

He felt amazing just seeing her smile, it was the best gift she could give him. When the class made their exit on stage he was the one clapping the loudest. He didn't mind the stares; it was all worth it for his sister. He waited in the lobby near the picture tables as the pink and black ballet outfitted kids filled out of the back room looking for their family. When Emma caught sight of her brother he bent down to her level with a larger than life welcoming smile of adoration on his face. His arms opened wide for her to jump into them for an inviting hug he always gave her after a performance or just about any time he saw his sister.

"You did awesome Lady Bug." She just beamed up at her big brother.

"You really think so?" he nodded as some parents cooed at the two siblings. He picked his sister up and the pink ballet bag that held her normal clothes and carried her to the car.

"Mom won't be home tonight so what do you want for dinner?" knowing she would be starving from her practicing her dance multiple times in a row. She gave him a thinking face with was her equivalent of the duck face.

"Can we have food out today?" Emma gave Jack her angel face. He couldn't say no to that with a sigh.

"Sure Lady Bug we can." She gave a clapped her hands and laughed having won over her brother again.

"Yay!"

Aster watched his sister Sophie spin in her pink and white polka dot ballet outfit. He thought she was the best dancer up there, even if she stumbled over the steps or forgot them. Well she was only 4 years old. Aster loved his sister she was the cutest ankle-bitter he's ever seen. Sophie loved being in the spot light she felt like a fairy dancing up on stage.

Fairies were one of her favorite things, also bunnies she really loved bunnies especially the Easter Bunny. Aster picked up his baby sister in the backstage area. A tiny yawn escaped her gap toothed mouth. He chuckled, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Lets get you home and fed and in bed." She nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder. Ana (Tooth) watched her little sister Tanya (Baby) do her little Teeth brushing dance up in stage with the rest of her class. Tooth thought it was precious that she had to catch the dance on video. Baby was off the walls excited when she first told Tooth about the dance she explained it in great detail as any 6 year old could.

Aster buckled his sister into the car seat as she slept through the honking of car horns around them. She could sleep through anything; it unnerved Aster every now and then.

Jack pulled into the driveway of their two stories home, as his sister held her bag of food and hummed 'Glad You Came by The Wanted' which just came on the radio. It was one of her favorite songs.

"Em & Ems come in now! You need to change before you eat you don't want to get your sparkly new dance outfit ruined." He snatched her food as Emma giggled.

"But i'm hungwy." She protested rubbing her tummy getting sequence on her hand. Jack chuckled.

"Ems go get changed and hang the dress up and then you can have food… I may throw in a piece of cake as well?" he smirked at her knowing this would do the trick. She beamed at the idea of cake.

"Cake?! Ok." With that she ran up the step to her bedroom.

Tooth sighed happily as her little sister dragged her to the dance hall. Where her recital was being held.

Aster, Jack, and Tooth all bumped into each other as their siblings were dragging them into the hall.

"Ohh i'm sorry!" The three smaller girls giggled at their synchronicity.

"Jack… Aster?" Tooth gasped as her two friends happened to be here. They both nodded as the three smaller girls played a weird version of 'Ring around the Posey's.'

"Ems. Come on your about to be called on." Jack called to his sister who mock saluted him and stuck her tongue out.

"Coming Jacky." She called. Jack just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I guess we better go, nice see you all again." He called to his three friends chasing after his pink and black blur of a sister. Baby bounced up and down on her pale pink ballet slippers.

"Tooth I wanna get my picture taken." She almost whined and Sophie bobbed her head in agreement.

"Me two! Me two." The little blond girl called up to her brother. Tooth fixed her sisters dark hair, and nodded.

"Mom gave the money for it." Aster just gathered his sister in his arms and gave her a smile. Both girls squealed in excitement.

"Thank you!" Tanya gave a kiss on Ana's cheek. Emma danced around backstage a bright happy smile on her face. She loved it when Jack told her to 'Break a Leg.' The siblings were happy all three pairs Aster, Jack, and Tooth all loved there little siblings very much.

* * *

**A/N:**** Please review. Love you all. Bye till next time!**


	15. AN

**A/N:**** I will be editing a few chapters, because i felt i didn't do well on them so if you don't see a few chapters for awhile i'm sorry.**


End file.
